1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway or trackway switching turntables, especially as used in amusement park ride or transport systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various turntable switching mechanisms have long been employed in connection with track systems for vehicles which are confined to linear rails for movement therealong. Turntables were employed in railway roundhouse switching systems and were used to direct engines and tenders to designated locations along radially aligned track sections from a circular turntable. Such turntables were operated through mechanical gear and linkage system. Through the years more sophisticated turntable controls were developed, but all conventional devices suffer from problems of reliability. The conventional electromechanical devices employing rotating motors, clutches and gear boxes eventually fail to properly drive a turntable in rotation, or to properly stop it and lock it in selected positions of rotational alignment. These defects are aggravated immensely under conditions of high turntable usage, and high speed vehicles, such as are now found in amusement park devices. In modern day amusement parks, turntables for vehicles travelling along tracks are operated literally thousands of time a day. Any failure in rotation, misalignment of the turntable or failure of the turntable to lock properly in a selected position of orientation can lead to serious injury to the vehicle riders. As a consequence, considerable time must be devoted to close scrutiny and preventive maintenance for such devices.
Moreover, where malfunctions occur in conventional turntable control devices, the turntable control is subjected to a considerable liklihood of severe damage. When turntable gears lock up or when clutch mechanisms are forced from their positions of engagement, the turntable control mechanism is frequently rendered inoperable and must be dismantled for repair.